The present invention relates to an IC card with a built-in integrated circuit, and more particularly to an IC card having an electronic apparatus, such as a radio modem.
Conventional IC cards having ! an electronic apparatus are connected to various compact data terminals such as a personal computer. For instance, an IC card using a radio modem as an electronic apparatus can transfer by radio the data in the personal computer. Such IC cards are often referred to as personal computer cards or PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) cards, and will be hereinafter called PC cards in this specification.
A compact data terminal has a slit section into which a card can be inserted and a male interface connector within the slit section.
PC card comprises a PC card section and a casing section provided at one end of the PC card section and has a built in electronic circuit, and the PC card section and the casing section are integrated into a single structure. At the other end of the PC card section is provided a female interface connector.
Therefore, by inserting the PC card section into the slit section and thereby connecting the male and female interface connectors, the PC card can be actuated to become ready for use.
However, this PC card according to the prior art involves the problem that, because, when the PC card is fitted to a compact data terminal, a gap is left between the electronic apparatus of the card and the terminal, a stress will arise in the vicinity of the connecting part 10 between the PC card section and the casing section and damage will occur in and around the part if, for instance, a load is applied from above on the casing section, as will be described in more detail below.